


All Revved Up with No Place to Go

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Hypnosis, Older Woman/Younger Man, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Lee and his psych doc come up with a word no one will use...until everyone does.One of several things I'm attempting in answer to a long-standing request at kink for Lee to be under some form of mind-control.





	All Revved Up with No Place to Go

Lee thought his trigger word over and over to himself as he left the counselor's office to head to the afternoon briefing with his dad and Laura Roslin. He wondered how to casually insert the word into a conversation with Dee when she wanted to frak. Chain of command was easier and more common, so turning himself off wouldn't be an issue. He was so stressed turning himself off wasn’t an issue at all, right now.

Halfway through the briefing, his dad said, "You'll never guess what I found in my footlocker. My dad's cookbook. It had the family meatloaf recipe."

Lee froze, his hands tightening on the armrests. Hormones flooded his body, and he turned red trying to stay in his seat. It was okay in front of Laura, but his dad?

The radio squawked, "Commander Adama to CIC."

His dad shuffled his papers together and got up. He squinted his eyes at Lee and Lee cringed inside, imagining trying to explain this to his dad.

The radio called for Commander Adama again, and Lee relaxed the tiniest bit as his father closed the hatch after himself.

"Captain Apollo?"

Lee realized he'd lost time, because Laura was kneeling in front of him with a concerned expression on her face and a hand on his knee. His mind went wild with images of Laura on her knees giving him a blowjob, his dick happily throbbing behind a too-tight zipper.

Laura's eyes flicked down then up again, and she used his knee to stand up. "Are you back with me, Captain Apollo?"

Lee hoped he was nodding.

Laura stepped back and held out a sheaf of papers. "I was asking you to explain this a bit further, Captain. This chain of command?"

The pressure in his mind and his pants eased, and he took a deep breath. "Of course, Madame President."

[][][][][]

In the middle of a workout, Kat put her gloved hands on her hips and said, "Do you pull your punches with Starbuck like this? You hit like a piece of my gramma's meatloaf."

Lee turned toward the heavy bag, horrified to feel himself getting hard.

Kat yanked at his shoulder. "I'm talking to you, Apollo."

He knew the second her eyes stopped on the front of his shorts, and before she could say anything, "Chain of command!" tumbled out of his mouth. After a few seconds, he panicked. _It's not working!_ He gathered his dignity and repeated "Chain of command." Kat's head tilted and his shorts got tighter and he yelled, "Frak!. Say chain of command, Lieutenant."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Chain of command, Kat! Just say it!"

"Chain of command, sir? Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to sickbay?"

Lee breathed in and out as he counted to eight. Gods. "I'm fine, Kat. We can try this again tomorrow after CAP."

Kat pulled her gloves off and stowed them away. She scurried toward the hatch, looking over her shoulder as she went. She couldn't wait to tell the guys Apollo had a thing about chains of command. Might be something God would want to know. Never hurt to get on God’s good side.

[][][][][]

Making his way down the corridor, Lee heard someone passing the other direction mention meatloaf. The effect was instantaneous, and he groaned. He hurried across the empty intersection and around a bend. Hands in fists, he leaned against the decking with his eyes closed. Maybe he could talk himself down?

"Well, well. Lee Adama."

If Lee could have knocked himself unconscious, he would have. He'd rather run into Kara after being triggered than Ellen frakking Tigh. Hell, he'd rather flat out _tell_ Kara his word than run into Ellen Tigh while he was triggered. He opened one eye and winced.

Ellen stopped about a hair's breadth away from him, her right hand brushing the front of his pants. "This for me, Lee?"

 _Gods, NO!_ Nothing intelligent came out of Lee's mouth, though. Instead, he slid down to sit with his legs in front of him.

Ellen wasted no time sinking down onto his lap and grinding. "I knew you wanted me. Can't fool Ellen Tigh." Her lascivious grin made Lee's stomach hurt. She pulled the plackets of his pants open and groped in his briefs for his dick.

The touch of her hand unfroze him. "Chain of command, Mrs. Tigh."

"Oh, don't worry about those silly old rules."

"No, say 'chain of command'."

Instead, she pulled her dress up and sank down onto him, slanting her mouth over his. He didn’t need to know she walked around commando all the time.

 _Too bad disgust isn't an anti-aphrodisiac._ He wanted to shove her away, to make her stop frakking him, but his rational mind wasn't in control. That's the way he'd wanted it, the plan he and his therapist had come up with to let him relax enough to frak Dee. He'd never imagined anyone would use the word 'meatloaf' in casual battlestar conversation. He wondered if throwing up could de-trigger him. Didn't matter. He couldn't make himself do that, either. He banged his head on the corridor wall. 

Ellen Tigh must be into pain, because the sound he made resulted in her speeding up. And putting his hand under her dress. With her fingers guiding his, she used him to climax then got him off. She disengaged, grinning all the while, and swiped her hand up his half-erect length. As she stood, she licked her hand clean.

"We'll have to do this again sometime, Lee." She winked at him.

She'd been gone five minutes before he could recover his equilibrium and fasten his pants. He was lucky the corridor remained empty that long.

[][][][][]

Next time Lee saw the counselor, he said, "I'd like to change my trigger word. To giraffapotamus."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, since meatloaf was Lee's trigger word, I had to use a Meatloaf song title.


End file.
